fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Calaway
Hunter Calaway is one of the current Singers and Mage of the Sorrow Ocean Guild who uses Guitar Magic. He is known for being one of the best guitar players in the town of Era. Apperance Hunter is a lean red-haired man who is rather charming and attractive to any woman that meets him although he brushes it off and claims looks shouldn't be important and leads a life mostly playing his guitar trying out new sounds. His attire is pretty clean-cut with it mainly consisting of a striped blue blazer over a white khaki shirt and red striped tie brown dress pants and sneakers. He also has a pair of headphones that he usually listens to Alternative Rock with. Personality Hunter is one of the nicest and polite people to ever come out of Era. He is well known around town for occasionally helping out others if they request his help. His personality usually clashes with Axel Curtis and they never can come to a full agreement on anything. History Born on May 28th in Era to a pair of musically inclined parents, Hunter's childhood was surrounded by music. Hunter showed interest in the guitar and rock music early on when he heard his father and a family friend that went by the name of Mr. Jones having a guitar session on his 5th birthday. Over the next few years he learned how to play the guitar during his spare time and by the time he turned 10 he became an amazing guitar player and got his first guitar as a gift from his dad. Hunter spent a couple of years after turning 16 traveling the world playing his guitar and getting a reputation amongst both his hometown and the Kingdom of Fiore as a man who could attract a crowd with his guitar prowess and natural singing ability. Two years into his travels he met a young girl his age by the name of Dawn Bay singing at the restaurant during one of his daily visits to the place. During her performance Dawn noticed and recognized Hunter and asked if he wanted to come on stage and sing with her to which he promptly and calmly agreed. After the performance , the owner of the restaurant noted how well the two worked so well with each other as performers and felt they should travel together and with this the duo parted ways with the old man and continued traveling together performing for anyone who wanted to listen. After traveling together for 3 years Hunter and Dawn,now both 21, returned to Hunter's hometown of Era after hearing rumors about a guild in Fiore known as Sorrow Ocean and although both were nearly turned away just from the name alone, they both went and joined anyway just for curiosity and have since then been more then welcome additions to the Guild. Magic & Abilities Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Music Magic User Category:Guitar Magic User Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Males